Tanya Jūken
Appearance She is a biracial student that exhibits traits of both her black mother and Japanese father. She has dark black hair kept in an Afro and and rather pointed face. She is rather light skinned but still very dark compared to most of her classmates. She wears a standard school uniform. Personality Tanya is a rather serious and disciplined student, most likely stemming from her mom being a police officer and her dad being a former hero. She grew up with al ot stigma which was left over from her father marrying a quirkless officer, and as such she has been dedicated to proving herself from a young age. She is devoted to her training and is dedicated to practicing her martial arts on a daily basis. She lives life by her schedule and has separated duty and free times. Despite her normally serious attitude to being a hero, she can be lighthearted and have fun during her time off. She is shown to enjoy running in her free time, and is a good instructor for teaching her friends hand to hand combat. She is shown to be very competitive and determined especially when it comes to being a hero. She was willing to take severe abuse from Natasha in the semi finals of the sports festival. She was willing to keep going until her body gave out even after it was proven long ago that she had little to no chance at victory. History Early Life She grew up with a lot of stigma and pressure already applied to her do to her mother being a qurikless police officer and her father being a hero who was killed in the line of duty. She dreamed of being a hero like her father, but those dreams were hindered when the full extent of her quirk was discovered. Unlike her father who could create zones where quirks became disabled, she could only do it to one person through physical contact for short periods of time. However, this didn't crush her dreams instead she started training with her mom everyday until she was fit enough to begin training with martial arts teachers. By age 11 she had become adept at many martial arts and was skilled enough to become qualified to compete in the junior martial arts tournament. When it was held the following year she was able to place in the top four before losing to the teen who would go on to win the competition. The following year she decided she wanted to apply to U.A. and went through the examination. She placed well in the written portion, however due to the mechanical villains in the practical exam she wasn't able to fully show off her skills. She ended up placing 17th and was admitted into class 1A. At U.A. Tanye was very excited to start her first day of school, as she felt she was finally working towards achieving her destiny. She noticed that one student looked very uncomfortable and went to introduce herself to him. She never knew she would later become best friends with the kid she met: Levi Kēte. She had a rough first day as she had the only quirk in the class that didn't increase her natural abilities, as a result she came in last place during the quirk assessment test. She was determined to prove herself once in the Battle Trial, and while initially wanting to be paired with someone more powerful, was happy to work with Levi. She came up with the strategy their team used and engaged Vyck in hand to hand combat while Levi went after the bomb and Sandra. She displayed her quirk for the first time here by continually disabling Vyck's abilities and taking him down with her natural martial arts prowess. She was able to KO him before Levi retrieved the bomb. She happily paired with Levi once again in the the unforeseen simulation joint.Their teamwork had improved and they were able to come out above most of the other teams. She shined in the conflagration zone where not only did she save all the civilians, but her partner too, despite this they still got last place in that zone. Sports Festival During the sports festival she was confronted by Natasha who accused her of allowing Levi to carry her this far and how she hasn't proven herself, this led to her telling Levi they shouldn't work together in the first round and should instead compete. He agreed so they went off on separate paths. She struggled to get past the robotic enemies of the first obstacle, but along the way saved a Zeitan, a girl from the support course, from being crushed by a robot Natasha destroyed. They continued together to the next zone where Zeitan returned the favor by saving Tanya from falling off the floating platforms. They both struggled during the swimming portion, but did well enough in the final obstacle to for Tanya to finish 26th out of 40. She and Zeitan decided to keep working together in the next round search and destroy, but they needed two more teammates. Tanya happily agreed to work with Levi once again, and when Maverick asked to join she was over enthused that he wanted to be with them. She delegated him and herself to be the searchers and Levi and Zietan to hide. During this time she learned about Mavericks true motivations and found it quite funny, but she was happy that he managed to capture 3 flags putting them in first place. During the tournament she was in the first match and faced off against a member of class B who had some sort of magnetism based quirk. She was able to defeat him easily thanks to her experience in hand to hand combat. In the second round she faced off against Sora Jagan, she had difficulty dealing with his various eyes but was eventually able to gain the upper hand winning the match. In the semi finals she went up against Natasha and was determined to prove hard work could trump anything. However, she was out matched and natasha ruthless threw her around with her tornadoes and prevented her from leaving the ring, the referee had to stop the match. This left Tanya hospitalized for the remainder of the tournament with a broken arm, fractured arm, 3 broken ribs, and a broken leg. Quirk, Skills and Abilities Nullify: Tanya's quirk allows her interrupt the quirks of others by making physical contact with a quirk user. The effects of this become longer with each successive touch. This ability not only cancels most types of quirks, but paralyzes users of mutant type quirks leaving them immobile. Hand to Hand Combat Tanya's real asset is her dedication to her martial arts disciplines. She has been training since she was a child in hand to hand combat and has been trained in many martial arts including Capoeira,Dambe,Calinda, and Juego De Mani. She took 3rd place at the last world Martial arts tournament and incorporates her quirk into them when fighting. She is also quite skilled with fighting with weapons, as she uses a machete and nguni stick quite effectively in combat. Equipment '''Machete: '''She is quite skilled with her weapon of choice, a machete and blends it into her fighting style seamlessly. While she doesn't kill she is able to match skilled swordsman blow for blow. She only uses this during serious missions, as she doesn't want to hurt anyone to seriously. '''Nguni Stick: '''Her secondary weapon is a Nguni staff which she also wields very effectively in combat as well. She is often seen using this one in school or during training as it won't cause lasting harm to her opponent. Trivia